Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 166
Aster Phoenix vs. Chazz Princeton Aster activates "Clock Tower Prison" and activates "D - Spirit", Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Dread Servant" (400 ATK/400 DEF) in defense position, activating its effect and placing a Clock Counter on "Clock Tower Prison". He then summons "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in attack position and activates its effect to send "Destiny Draw" from the top of his Deck to the graveyard and activate it during his next Standby Phase. He sets a card. During Chazz's Standby Phase, another Clock Counter is added to "Clock Tower Prison". Chazz summons "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) and attacks "Diamond Dude", destroying both and activating "Masked Dragon's" effect to Special Summon another "Masked Dragon" (1400/1100) and attacks "Dread Servant", which is destroyed. Aster activate his set "Eternal Dread" to place two Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison". "Dread Servant" is destroyed, activating its effect and destroying "Clock Tower Prison", which in turn activates its effect, Special Summoning "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in attack position. "Dreadmaster's" effect activates, Special Summoning "Dread Servant" in attack position (400/0). "Dreadmaster" gains ATK/DEF equal to the total ATK of all Destiny Heroes on his field (1800/1800). Chazz sets two cards. "Destiny Draw" activates from Aster's graveyard, allowing him to draw two cards. He then summons "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600/1400) ("Dreadmaster" 3400/3400). "Dreadmaster" then attacks "Masked Dragon" (Chazz 2000 Life Points), allowing Chazz to Special Summon another in defense position (1400/1100). "Diamond Dude" then attacks "Masked Dragon" and Chazz summons "Armed Dragon LV3" (1200/900) in defense position, which is then attacked by "Celestial". "Dread Servant" then attacks directly (Chazz 1600), but Chazz activates a Direct Border to draw a card. Aster sets a card. Chazz summons "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in attack position and activates a Trap Card, destroying it to Special Summon "Armed Dragon LV5" (2400/1700) in attack position. He then activates a Spell Card to Special Summon another "Armed Dragon LV5" in attack position. He then attacks "Dread Servant" and "Diamond Dude" (Aster 1600) ("Dreadmaster" 1600/1600). He sets two card and evolves both "Armed Dragon LV5" into two "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000). At this point, Jaden snatches "Destiny Hero - Plasma" from Aster's manager and throws it to him. Aster summons "Destiny Hero - Defender" (100/2700) ("Dreadmaster" 1700/1700), then tributes his three monsters to summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600), which turns one "Armed Dragon LV7" into a Equip Spell and gaining half its ATK (3300/600). He then equips it with "D-Chain", giving it 400 ATK (3700/600). He attacks the other "Armed Dragon LV7" with "Plasma" (Chazz 600), and "D-Chain" inflicts 500 damage to him (Chazz 100). Aster then activates a Spell Card, destroying "D-Chain" and the equipped "Armed Dragon LV7" to halve "Plasma's" ATK (950/600) and allow it to attack again. Chazz responds by activating a Trap Card to Special Summon an "Armed Dragon LV7" (2800/1000), ignoring the summoning conditions and letting Aster draw a card. Aster then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Plasma" amd "Destiny Hero - Dogma" from his hand into "Dragoon D-END" (3000/3000). Chazz evolves his "Armed Dragon LV7" into "Armed Dragon LV10" (3000/2000) and discards a card to destroy "D-END", but it's unaffected by all card effects. Chazz then attacks "D-END", destroying both. Due to the effect of the Trap Card he discarded, he can Special Summon "Ojama Yellow" (0/1000) in attack position. He attacks directly and activates his set Trap Card to reduce Aster's LP to 0 since "Ojama Yellow" attacked. Featured Cards * Destiny Hero - Dread Servant * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Destiny Hero - Celestial * Destiny Hero - Plasma * Destiny Hero - Defender * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Dragoon D-END * Clock Tower Prison * D-Spirit * Destiny Draw * Polymerization * Eternal Dread * D-Chain * Masked Dragon * Armed Dragon LV3 * Ojama Yellow * Armed Dragon LV5 * Armed Dragon LV7 * Armed Dragon LV10 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes